Halo:The Story of a Marine
by rightnoleft
Summary: A marine meets several interesting characters throughout the halo series. Action and Adventure for all Halo fans! Rated M for mature language and mature scenes. Chapter 4 is up! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Hey everyone this is my first fic. Happy birthday? This fic starts around Halo: Combat Evolved and ends to Halo 3. Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this Halo fic. I don't know how many chapters there will be. Well, on with the fic!

-Righnoleft

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about Halo except the characters I make up.**

**This fic is rated M for mature content.**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

26th Century, Exact date unknown

_Pillar of autumn_

Private Robert Gill

Marine's 26th Division, Squad 4

---------------------------------------

They asked me, why I joined the Marines. I said "to defend my country". I didn't really know why I joined. Pride, honor, thrill. Could be a multitude of things. Too late now.

_----------------------------------_

"Get the hell off your ass Private!" Sergeant Miller said.

"What….what's happening?" I said

"What the hell does it lo-" SMACK! I look up to see an Elite ready to strike me. Shit! I'm fucked! Then bullets fly overhead and nails the Elite in the head.

"I'm…..I'm not dead?"

"No," A voice called out. "Not yet at least." Right now I'm still scared shitless to move. "I'm Sergeant Gerg, who are you?"

"P-Pri-Private Gill, Squad 4" I stammered "What the hell just happened?" I almost got killed, that's what happened!

"I'll explain on the way to the pods, for now, grab an Assault Rifle and get ready to haul ass!"

"Why?" I said bluntly. Then I hear the firing of plasma weapons and plasma bullets whizzing by.

"That's why!" He said as he fires his Assault Rifle

"Ah shit!" I turn around to find 2 squads of Covenant troops running toward us, guns raised.

"We have to retreat! Run to the pods!" No duh smart guy!I start running my ass of toward the escape pods with Gerg following behind. No sooner we enter the bay more Covenant troops appear at the other end.

"Gerg! More troops! We have to get in a fucking pod NOW!"

"Don't have to fucking tell me twice!" Gerg and I quickly dive into a pod with 5 other USMC soldiers and the pod takes off

--------------------------------

Inside the escape pod

"Hey Gerg?" I said

"Yea?" He replyed

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

He chuckles. "Yea, long story short, Covenant jumped our asses, we got slaughtered, and we retreated."

"What about the Spartans on board?"

"They activated one of em."

"You think we'll win this war?"

"I do-" He gets cut off by a blasting alarm. Could it be any louder in this tiny pod???

"Hold on boys!" The pilot said. "We're entering the atmosphere hot!" Ah crap. I grab a strap above me and pray for my life.

"Ma'am entering the atmosphere at approximately 1,800 Celsius!" yelled the pod's co-pilot.

"Speed?"

"Mach 26!"

"Is that bad?" I asked

"Is it bad?" The pilot said "Yes and no." I look at her questioningly. "Yes because we're going too fast, and no because I'm aiming for the lake on our HUD!"

"Ma'am entering the Stratosphere at Mach 3 with a temperature of 1,900." Said the co-pilot.

"What now?" I asked

"We enter landing phase and deploy chutes." She replied.

"And after?"

"We pray……" Great…..I'm going to die a virgin!

"Landing phase engaged!" Suddenly the whole pod jumped and I got slammed on the ceiling. Ouch!

"Ma'am we have bogies approaching from our 3'o'clock!" The hell? I look out the port window and see 4 Banshees. Damn.

"Taking evasive action! Hang on!" Apparently I didn't react fast enough because I was once again slammed into the ceiling of the pod. The whole pod shakes soon after.

"What was that???" Gerg asked. Finally he talks!

"Fuel rod cannons on the banshees! One more hit like that an-" CRRRACCCKKKK!!! The bow of the pod starts breaking apart.

"Shit!" A marine in the back yells. When I turn and look at him he's flying out the pod!

"Prepare for impact!"

A/N: Yea so this is my first fic. Probably not one of the good ones. I'll stick with it though. If your wondering how I knew about the whole atmosphere stuff I took it from wikipedia. Please read and review. Constructive criticism encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare for impact!

A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter of _Halo: The story of a Marine_. I hope you all enjoy it. Anyways enjoy the second chapter everybody! Don't forget to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Halo except the character that I make up in this story.**

**This story was proof-read by my sister. Thanks for pointing out every single grammatical error I made**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the escape pod

Private Robert Gill

Marines 26th Division

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prepare for impact!" Yelled the pilot. We then hit the ground.....hard, shortly after darkness followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uncharted planet

Private Robert Gill

Marines 26th Division

I wake up to loud grunting and horrid breath. I open my eyes to see myself being dragged along the ground by an Elite. Before I could register that scene I ask myself. Where am I? Where is Gerg? Dammit. I soon was dragged into a base of some sort and thrown behind a plasma door. I look around and see several other marines.

"Hey kid, who are you?" One of the marines asks.

"Gill, Robert Gill, Private." I gloomily reply "Where are we?"

"Some sorta base I reckon."

"What planet?"

"Pfft, god knows what the hell what planet we are on." Great. I'm taken prisoner on an unknown planet. Might as well make the best of it.

"So.....who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Mike. She's Sam." He points to woman in about her early 30's, red hair, shoulder length. "He's Howard." He then points to a big, burley man. Late 30's, full beard, brown hair. "And he's Jesse." He points to a blond haired kid. Can't be more than at least 28. Slim build and has a crucifix hanging from his necklace.

"Nice too meet you all"

"Nice?" Said Howard "You call being a POW nice?" Nice to meet you too dickhead!

"Well no, but-" He cuts me off

"But nothing, there is no time in this war to be nice."

"Hey." Said Sam "Don't worry about him, he doesn't like to meet new people, but he'll come around eventually."

"Thanks" Man she really is cute, but no time for a relationship in a war.

"Hey don't sweat it." She smiled warmly at me "We should rest up for tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay 2nd chapter all finished! : ) Yea this chapter is really short. But the next chapter will be MUCH longer. What will become of Gill and Sam? Will Howard become friends with Gill? Get ready for the next chapter: It's either you or me. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: It's either you or me

A/N: Hey guys 3rd chapter. What's going to happen now to our marines? Will they escape? Will they die? Find out now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Halo, only the fictional characters I make up**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside prison cell

Date unknown

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up you worthless slugs!" Said an Elite. I wake up, along with the others to the loud Elite. "We're going to have some fun today!" Fun? I get up and out of the cell to be surrounded by more Elites. "Get moving!" and I get a nice kick in the rear by an Elite.

"What's going to happen to us?" I ask

"Oh you'll see, you'll see."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of the Covenant base

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm pushed outside to a rather large, empty, dug out pit.

"Alright slugs, into the pit!" Yelled the Elite. He points to Howard and me.

"Why?" I ask

"Shut up! Either you go in willingly or I'll shove you in there!" Not wanting to be hurt even more I go in with Howard.

"Alright slugs! Here's how it's going to work! We give you each an energy sword and you two try and kill each other!"

"What if we don't want to?" Howard asks

"Then we kill you both. Either way, someone dies."

"You sick bastard!" I yell

"I appreciate the comment!" He tosses two energy swords inside. By now a large group of Covenant surrounds the pit. Howard picks up an energy sword and takes a fencing stance.

"It's either you or me kid." He grins "And I plan on staying alive." He rushes at me with eyes that can kill. I'm right now so scared that I can't move. He picks me up by the collar. "I'm sorry kid, but you'll have to die." I quickly knee him in the groin and he keels over in pain.

"Don't do this Howard!" I grab the other energy sword preparing to defend myself.

"You heard what they said, either one of us dies or we both die. I would rather choose the first option if I were you."

"Haha!" Yelled an Elite "I bet my entire day's ration on Howard!"

"I am stronger than you!" Howard boasted. He charged at me once more, sword raised, and ready to strike. I trip him over and he loses grip on his sword and accidentally impales himself.

"Gah…..please….spare me…." I could tell Howard was suffering, but I couldn't kill him. I couldn't kill anyone, nonetheless my own comrade.

"Kill him now!" Yelled an Elite as he jumped down into the pit "Kill him or I kill you both!"

"Cognan!" Yelled another Elite "Let the slugs suffer in the pit!"

"Well slug," Cognan says as he raises his plasma rifle at my head "Either I kill you both or you kill him." He motions me toward Howard. I walk over toward Howard, heartbeat increasing with every step.

"I'm sorry Howard." I say as he looks up at me

"Please….no….."

"But it's either you or me." I close my eyes and he closes his.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the prison cell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I…..I killed him." I say sobbing. That was the worst experience if my life, I took his head off. Blood spattered all over the ground. Even the Elites commented me on being "ruthless" and saying that they "would recruit me if I wasn't a worthless slug." Cognan was so happy he even gave me an extra meal.

"You had to" Said Sam comforting me "You couldn't do anything, you were held at gunpoint."

"I would have rather died than kill someone else!"

"Would you?" Asked Jesse

"Yes, I would of willing died instead of kill." I said Wiping tears from my eyes.

"Every goddamn day I look at this crucifix" he said "and every day I wonder where the fuck is my god now? I have to live through this hellhole now."

"Jesse shut up." Sam said glaring at him "You're not making him feel any better about this."

"Whatever, all I know is we're going to get out of this prison in either two ways. In A body bag or scarred for life.

"C'mon Rob, you just need a good rest." Sam said taking me into her arms. I fell asleep crying that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Streets of New York, 2009

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey man that was ruthless!" Said a large Black man

"Yeah you killed his ass good!" Said a Bald man

"No…..he didn't deserve to die…." I just killed another man to collect drug money. He wouldn't tell me where the money was. So I was forced to torture him. It was….satisfying to say the least.

"Dude he's all over the room!" I cut him into pieces until he told me where the money was. Then, I shot him. The worst thing is that…..I enjoyed it. I relished the kill and I hated that about me.

"Yo, we best be splitting before the fuzz gets here." I couldn't move. I curled up into a fetal position sobbing. Soon the police arrive. An ambulance took me to the hospital. A few months later I had my trial. My lawyer pleaded insanity. I was found not guilty. They put me into therapy for 6 months. Those months were hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the prison cell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rob wake up!" Sam said "It's just a bad dream." Sam started rocking me and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be alright, we're going to get out of this alive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow that was a pretty emotional chapter. A lot of first's: First marine causality in the story, Jesse's first time talking, Gill's first kill, probably a lot more. Yea Sam is showing some affection toward Gill. But the ratio of action and romance will be 4:1. Unless I get enough reviews to push the GillxSam thing. **SO R&R! **No preview this chapter guys! Sorry! Tell your friends about this, review, make this story priority!


	4. Chapter 4: New Mission

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been loaded with schoolwork lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please **R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Halo, only the fictional characters I make up**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Prison Cell, 2 days later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

These past few days in here have been hell. I killed a man. I never wanted to. I just wanted to die. The day after Howard's death was probably the worst. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or do anything. I would just stare at the wall. I still wonder, what's going to happen to us next?

"Hey slugs, Cognan wants to see you." Said an Elite. Everyone got up except me. I was still traumatized by the incident. "Get up!" I still wouldn't move. He raises his Plasma Rifle to my forehead. "Or do I have to tell Cognan that his favorite slug was a victim to a weapons 'malfunction'?" I slowly get up, I wanted out so badly. I was walked along of what seemed an endless maze of hallways. When we finally reach our destination the door opens out the outside. Light. I craved the light. The warmth on my skin, it was divine. We are placed in a row in front of 7 Elites. They raise their guns at us.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Sam.

"I'm sorry slugs, but our division is moving back." Said Cognan.

"So?" I then realized what was going to happen.

"They can't keep us as POW's Sam." I said gloomily.

"….You mean."

"Yes. They are going to kill us."

"Very clever Gill, I wish I could keep you. But its duties first. I will have to kill you." Said Cognan.

"Not on my watch jackass!" Yelled a voice. Soon after gunshots were heard. Cognan was shot right through the head.

"Sergeant Johnson!" Yelled Sam. I turn to where she's looking and see a tall Black man with an army cap on and a cigar in his mouth. Behind him appears a very familiar man. 6"5, shaved head with a brown full beard.

"Gill!" Said the man. "Nice to see your ass in one piece!" Now I know where I've seen him!

"Gerg!" I said to him. "Nice to see you again!" I walk up to him and give him a playful noogie.

"You guys all right?"

"We're just fine; just get us the hell outta here!" Sam blurted out.

"Well it's nice that your fine, but you're not going to a base anytime soon." Said Johnson

"What the hell do you mean?" Asked Jesse with a frustrated look on his face

"Well here is the story: Cortana believes this place is some sorta mass-weapon of destruction. Dubbed _Halo. _This ring has the power to kill all humanity in one foul shot."

"That's preposterous!" Yelled Jesse with extreme anger on his face

"I'm afraid not, our current mission is to retrieve Commander Keyes from _The Pillar of Autumn_ and get any remaining survivors off." Said Gerg

"Alright, mount up!" Yelled Johnson

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Pelican _Divine Thunder_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright I can't believe I'm already headed back in action right after I was rescued. Ah well, better than staying in that shithole. I can't help but notice a certain figure inside. Pretty tall, wearing some sort of green armor. You can't see any skin of his character. Who the hell is he?

"Hey Gerg," I whisper in his ear "Who's that fella over there? With the green armor?"

He looks at me curiously "You mean you don't know?"

"No, I don't. I've been stuck in a damn prison for what? 5 days?"

He chuckles "Well he's the last remaining Spartan. Spartan-117 A.K.A Master Chief to be exact."

"Well I'll be damned!" I accidentally blurted out getting some strange stares from the others on the Pelican.

"Hey boys we're gonna arrive at the LZ in one minute!" Yelled the Co-Pilot

"Alright here you guys go." Johnson tosses each Sam, Jesse, and I an Assault Rifle.

"Alright men" Said Johnson

"Excuse me?" Glared Sam

"Alright men and LADY." Said Johnson with much emphasis "When we touchdown I want you to follow the Chief and me. Keep it tight. Oorah?"

"OORAH!" We all yell. Another goddamn fight to go through.

"Touchdown boys! Go go go!" We all scramble out of the Pelican to see 2 more squads of marines. We follow the Chief along a cliff path over looking a Covenant outpost.

"Wait for the Chief to make the first shot, then give em' hell!" Said Johnson. I take aim at a Shade Turret and wait for the shot. I didn't take long till I heard the sound of sniper fire and I fired along with the other marines.

"Woo! Kill them little bastards!" Yelled Sam

"Hehe, feisty one aint' she?" Said Gerg

"She can be at times" I said "But usually she's nice."

"Alright advance!" Said Johnson

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes of fighting later……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We lost a couple of men in the fighting toward here, but luckily no one I actually care about. What puzzled me though is that every time the Chief got shot, he never died. Some sorta static went around him. Weird I'll have to admit, but he's one hell of a fighter. Glad he's on our side! Another thing that puzzled me is that there is some sorta glowing tube leading up to _The Pillar of Autumn_. I saw it take the Chief and some others up to there but I was still unsure.

"Alright, everyone else in!" Yelled Gerg.

"You really fucking expect me to go up there?" Said a very reluctant Sam. "What if I fall?"

"Then our friend Gill will have to catch you then, won't he?" Wait, when the hell did I get involved?

"Great…" Sam said sarcastically "Now I feel safe!" What the hell was that suppose to mean? No matter, for we all step onto the platform and was whisked up into the stars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I haven't updated lately I know. But I hit 70 hits last time I checked. Close to my 100 hit milestone! I would like to thank **darkmistressoffireflies16 **for reviewing! I hope you all follow her path and review also! This is also my longest chapter so far and I plan on making longer chapters to satisfy your needs. Tell your friends, your family, your family-friends, your friend's family, and your family's friends about this story! Till' next time!


End file.
